Fortress (location)
The Spanish |chapters = The Fortress Unlocking the Past Out of the Frying Pan }} The fortress is a location in Drake's Fortune, appearing in "The Fortress", "Unlocking the Past", and "Out of the Frying Pan". It is located on the Kriegsmarine island, and it once served as a working place for Francis Drake. History ''Drake's Fortune'' In "The Fortress", Nate stumbled upon the fortress while trekking through the island in search of Elena Fisher. He climbed several walls and fought through several waves of Eddy Raja's pirates as he navigated through the building. It was here that Nate got a good glimpse of Francis Drake's tower. In "Unlocking the Past", Nate found a room, which contained writing on the wall left by Francis Drake. It read, "Fletcher - we have gone to the great tower. I pray that you'll meet us there. Francis Drake". Following this, Nate made his way up to Drake's tower. Though there was still no sign of Elena, Nate discovered Drake's old telescope and used it to take a peek at all of the ships that were still in the harbor, and then Elena down below, who was about to get shot by one of Eddy's men. After Nate tried to save her, he ended up in a jail cell, where he encountered his old colleague Eddy Raja. After a small confrontation between Nate and Eddy, Elena managed to bust Nate out using a jeep, then the two fled from Eddy and his men, through the forest, eventually reaching the flooded city. Geography Overview The fortress is a large building featuring many archways, towers, sewers, and jail cells, as well as barred windows placed along the outer walls. Also along the walls that Nate climbed are some vines and handholds. The entire building is also littered with vegetation lining the walls and some trees positioned along the outer walls. Many piles of rubble exist throughout the interior of the building. There are also several courtyards, where Nate fought wave after wave of pirates. On the inside, there are some darkened halls that contain wooden crates and some ancient-like pottery. Blue Room The Blue Room, also known as the Flooded Room, is a flooded basement within the fortress. The room is moderately large, but much of its space is taken up by large columns, which presumably support the fort above. Walkways are placed around several of the columns, and the floor is covered in a shallow layer of water, which pours in from an adjoining room. The two rooms are separated by a wall, and an overhanging hole in the wall is the only way through. The room is accessed through a collapsed overhang doorway opposite this wall. Francis Drake's tower Francis Drake was one of the tallest structures on the fortress. This tower was one of the key places Nate found within the fortress. It was where he found Drake's telescope and used it to get a good view of the harbor. The building has some stairs leading to the top, where a balcony featuring several pillars await. Category:Locations in Drake's Fortune